Who's Your Enemy?
by M.L. Shards
Summary: They say everybody is connected, you just need to figure out how... .One Shot. PR:DT X PR:OO


Don't own PR

* * *

--

"Trent, please!" he begged, voice raw and desperate as he watched the retreating figure pause for a second as he grabbed onto his forearm, "I need it!"

"No!" the protest rang out loud and crystal clear as he shoved the arm off of his arm, "My parents died for this!"

"Well my mother died for it!" came the harsh refutation, "And a whole lot more are going to if you don't hand it over!"

Trent let out a feral growl and lashed out aiming to kick the younger man back, but was stopped when his foot was blocked by the younger man's arms. It did manage to slow the other down as Trent dashed up the metal stairs, loud "clunking" following him up. The other man was not deterred and took the steps two at a time in order to catch up.

When at the top of the catwalk the two men faced each other both panting slightly. This had been going on for almost an hour now, the running and chasing and the few blows that resulted as either offensive or defensive moves. Neither were willing to budge on the issue at hand and currently Trent had the upper hand.

When his parents had died, they'd been on the dig with two other people; some sort of rich thrill seeker and his wife on a quest for some sort of artifact believed to have been long lost amongst the evolution of the land. Both of Trent's parents perished in a cave in with the wife of the thrill seeker, the only treasure found in the cave was a small gem, red in colour, unidentifiable by the greatest scientists of all time who Anton had hired to decode it.

That gem was currently in his pocket when he'd snatched it to protect it from an African-American man who had broken into the museum. His chaser had been with that man. His chaser had come to get the jewel, claiming rightful ownership at first, but then it had gotten weird. For a former Dino Ranger to be saying that, it must be true.

He'd tried to negotiate for it, but Trent had refused. Then he'd tried to buy it and now apparently had resorted to trying to steal it from him. Trent had initially thought losing him would be easy if he just took off with the gem, but it wasn't that simple. He appeared to be in ridiculously good shape and have some fighting skill laced in with flexibility as well. A change from when he'd last seen him.

The chase was wearing both of them out and the blackness of the night was making it hard to see. Trent wasn't even sure where they were.

"Trent, please!" came the repeated desperate call, but Trent didn't even look over his shoulder "It's really important!"

"Go away!"

It was strange to see the younger man, the last time he'd seen him he'd been a little boy. A little boy mourning the loss of his mother and crying on Trent though the only way they knew each other was because of the mutual dig their parents had been involved in. For that year or so they had bonded. They became best friends, but soon lost contact with the amount of moving the two of them ended up enduring after the funeral.

But now that little boy was a young adult; he'd grown up nicely. There was no more of the awkwardness he'd remembered, no more of the sadness, but more of a strong persona. His eyes were deeper, his voice was stronger and more commanding, he wasn't as scrawny as before but something about him still held a sense of innocence.

That something was why Trent was still confused, why would the jewel mean so much to him now? How was the possessor of it in charge of the fate of the others who he claimed would die?

There was just something unsettling about the whole night. He just knew if he got away from him that he could figure this all out on his own.

He was lurched when the younger man wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him back with amazingly strong force that someone of the younger man's size should not be able to have. He fell backwards onto the younger man, both hands trying to pry the arms around his neck off but with little luck.

A former Power Ranger and Trent hadn't even been aware the younger man had gotten so close to him.

"Trent, just give me the jewel, alright?" the younger man instructed in as a soothing voice as he could manage, "Then we can forget about this entire thing, okay?"

Trent looked up into the face of the other man, eyes locking. He knew the younger man could simply grab the jewel and go, but still he was trying to get it with some peace between the two. The younger man seemed sincere, but was he really ready to give up the jewel that had meant so much to his parents? Was he ready to give up the jewel that had cost them their lives?

The younger man looked distressed. He looked as though he was being forced to do this even when he didn't want to. Suddenly a wave of sympathy came over Trent, but if he was willing to go so far to get this jewel then something was wrong.

"Why are you doing this?" Trent demanded weakly as he moved one hand down from the younger man's arm and began feeling the side of the younger man's body in an attempted to find a weakness of some sort. He didn't even get a flinch.

The steel grip relaxed slightly, "I just…I just need it okay? It's hard to fully explain and have you believe me but-"

The hand that Trent still had at his neck hit something on the younger man's arm/shoulder area, he pulled and a small plastic cell phone looking device came into his hand. It beeped a few times, the number one hundred flashing across the LCD screen. He hit another button on it before the younger man could snatch it back and a compass-like logo flashed across the screen in front of the one hundred.

He knew that symbol…

Stomping down onto his chaser's foot, he caught him by surprise and shoved him backwards onto the nearby railing; only the younger man's quick reflexes saved him from going over. They stopped and stared at each other in a standoff-ish way.

"Trent-"

"What can this thing do?" Trent cut off angrily that his pursuer hadn't come clean, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Mercer said to come to you that he wouldn't give it up without your consent and I came to you and you didn't budge! Trent I need that hunk of rock! It's important!" his chaser snapped back squinting as Trent activated a flashlight on the small plastic device and shone it in his eyes. He raised a hand in front of his eyes to block its' effects.

"What can it do?"

The younger man let out a sigh as the light was lowered and he squinted as he tried to get his night vision back, "It powers something, okay? I don't want to get into details, the fewer people who know about all this the better. I've already got three head villains after them, I don't need anymore."

Reluctantly Trent tossed the plastic device back at him. He caught it and reattached it to his sleeve swallowing uncomfortably.

Trent studied the younger man for a few minutes before pulling the jewel out of his pocket and examining it carefully. The dim light made it look black as opposed to its red colour. He often found it hard to believe such small things would have such a profound impact. After all, the dino gems were no bigger than this jewel.

He tossed it over to the younger man, "Take good care of it okay?"

The younger man raised his eyebrows, "Just like that?"

Trent nodded, "Just take good care of it."

The former pursuer stared down at the jewel in awe and smiled as he shone his flashlight on it to get a better look at it. He ran his thumb over the side of it and Trent let out a sad sigh. It wasn't his to protect anymore. The younger man looked over at him and nodded.

"Thank you."

They both stared for a few moments before the younger man turned to leave. He was stopped by Trent's call.

"Hey Mack?"

The younger man turned on his heel to face his old friend, "Yeah?"

Trent smirked, "Nice seeing you and uh…good luck with the whole saving the world thing."

"Thanks," Mack replied smiling and waving slightly as he walked off into the darkness. Trent suddenly felt a strange urge to laugh.

"Three head villains?" Trent sighed as he sat down on the ground and looked around trying to assess exactly where he was in the city, "Wow…he's going to need it."

* * *

Note: Will end up being AU once OO really gets going

Please Review :-)


End file.
